Lessons You Don't Learn at Hogwarts
by Jule
Summary: A strange HP fic, my first ever, YAAAY! Harry Potter learns some tough lessons that almost cost him everything. Plz R/R!


A/N: This is my very first fic so I want to know what you think! I'd rather positive comments, but something negative is better than no review at all! Please R/R guys! Oh, and obviously, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1 - Perfectly Imperfect  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter, 20 years old, was happy with his adult life. He had now learned not to drink too much, to cook decently and even how to clean up. Albus Dumledore had destroyed Voldemort, with lots of help from many 17- year-old Hogwarts students. Harry had a steady relationship going with Hermione and they decided that they would be married next year. Now, Harry slept peacefully, as he had ever since he bought his new house.  
  
Yes. Harry thought peacefully my life is perfect. I need nothing.  
  
***  
  
Topaz, Diaralyn and Gwendolien sat on the damp ground and their sorceress robes, discussing how the should rescue the young man who just happened to be the only one who could save their world.  
  
"Only two of us should go," said Diaralyn, the youngest woman. She was wearing purple robes, which perfectly matched her soft brown hair that tumbled down to her elbows. Her green eyes flashed. "I didn't like being trapped in that place one bit! Do you remember? That was bad!"  
  
"Yes, little Dia, we remember," smiled Topaz, the reddish-gold haired girl. Her orange robes matched her vibrant personality, as well as her brown eyes that seemed to glow. "I'm sorry." she added, "I didn't like it either. It must have been worse for you."  
  
"So which two should go?" asked Gwendolien. Gwen was the oldest of the three women and she was wearing bright green robes. Just as Diaralyn (or Dia), Gwen had brilliant green eyes. Gwen's light, silky hair flowed gracefully down her back to her well-shaped hips. In answer to her own question, she replied, "I think the you two should go because you're more used to this sort of thing. I'm looking at you Topaz. I'll stay here in case you guys get into trouble."  
  
"So it's decided!" grinned Dia, "me and our special little Topaz will leave immediately! Come on Topaz!"  
  
"Why are you so exited? Do you know exactly why we need the boy?" said Topaz grumpily.  
  
"Something tells me that it would spoil my cheerful attitude so don't tell me. Seeing the boy's eyes will be creepy enough." Dia shuddered.  
  
"What if he controls the element of air though? Or fire? Wouldn't it be creepier to see his whole body in a land of shadow instead of just his eyes?" Asked Topaz.  
  
"Yes." When people from these women's world, the real world, go to another world, they see everything in shadow except for the eyes of people being called into the real world. Those eyes, they see more clearly than you do when you look at something. If the one being called controls the same element as the one who sees him, the person seeing him would see their whole body.  
  
***  
  
Yes. Harry thought peacefully my life is perfect. I need nothing.except to go to the bathroom! He opened his eyes. Standing by his bed were two beautiful women in different coloured robes.  
  
"Look Dia! The boy is awake!" The woman in orange robes hissed, "Do you just see his eyes?"  
  
"Yes, why? Do you see more?" The other woman, wearing purple, answered.  
  
Instead of answering the woman in purple, the woman who spoke first turned to Harry. "Hello," she said, "I am Lady Topaz. The one beside me is Lady Diaralyn. We desperately need your help, but you cannot help us in this world. We must take you to the real world. Before I say more, may I ask your name?" Harry looked bewilderedly from one woman to the next.  
  
Finally, he replied, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
The woman named Diaralyn spoke this time. "We cannot stay long, though there is more we must explain to you. You must trust us in this. Agreed?"  
  
"Um, sure." said Harry without even understanding a word of what was going on.  
  
"Then touch my hand," Topaz said. Harry did so and suddenly felt as if he was use a Portkey. He dimly saw that Diaralyn was gripping Topaz's other hand tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~END OF CHAPTER ONE~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Was it too short? Too confusing? It was sort of an introduction chapter, the next ones will be longer and will explain more. If you want me to fix something up, please tell me! 


End file.
